


Who Wins?!

by AlyKat86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat86/pseuds/AlyKat86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouts and the Z Fighters meet up for an unusual contest that will yield  unexpected results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wins?!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters used in this story. Just covering my bases here. Also, this is the first story I am posting so some feed back would be great! :)

The sailor scouts were on a vacation in Satan City. They had come to see the World Martial Arts Tournament, curious about the Earths other fighters. Darien, of course, had joined them. As they were walking around the tournament grounds Serena was starting to get hungry.

“Let’s find somewhere to eat guys. I am starving!” said Serena.

“We just got here Serena! Why do you always have to feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach? Don’t you have any self-control?” harped Raye.

“Why are you so mean to me Raye? All I said was that I was hungry!” cried Serena.

“Let’s just find somewhere to eat. It has been a while since breakfast.” said Lita as she walked beside the arguing girls. She had her fingers crossed behind her head as they walked.

The girls and Darien all agreed and started heading towards the food stands. As they were walking, Serena noticed a sign that made her day.

“Look!” she cried, pointing to it. “They are having an eating contest!”

“You’re not thinking of entering that are you?” asked Raye.

“I was actually. It would be fun and I bet I could win!” replied Serena. A sweat drop appeared over the groups head, anime style.

“With Serena’s ability to eat such large quantities, it is probable that she may win.” said Amy, with one finger on her lip, as if she were doing some quick mental math.

“Well I say let’s do it! I wonder if there is a prize. Maybe it’s money. That way, we will get Serena fed and she can buy us lunch!” said Mina.

“What do you think Darien? Should I enter?” asked Serena.

“Whatever you want Serena.” Darien replied with a loving smile.

The matter decided, they went to go find a seat in the audience and Serena got in line to sign up.

“Kakarot! I am hungry. Where do we go to eat?” demanded Vegeta.

 The DBZ fighters were waiting for the tournament to start and were just walking around the stadium to kill time. “I don’t know Vegeta. Let’s ask one of the people that work here, where the food is.” Replied Goku.

They did a quick look around and Goten spotted one of the employees.

“Hey look dad! There is one now!” he told his dad.

“Hey!” called Goku. “Where are they feeding the fighters this year?”

“I’m sorry, but the tournament is no longer feeding the fighters. A few years ago, a few of the competitors ate so much that it ended up costing the tournament a whole lot of money. After that, the council decided to have the fighters buy their own meals if they wanted to eat. The food stands are in that direction.” The worker pointed to his right and, after a bow, walked away.

“Dad?” asked Gohan. “Do you think they are talking about us?”

Goku laughed and placed one hand behind his head. “I think they are, actually. I guess they just can’t accommodate five saiyan appetites.”

“You saiyans do eat a massive amount of food per meal.” Concurred Bluma.

“We have to eat, woman! We train hard and burn a lot of calories!” stated Vegeta.

“I know that! I was just saying that you guys eat like elephants!” snarled Bulma at her husband.

“I guess we should head over to the food stands then. You guys had better win this year because it is going to cost a fortune to feed you since we have to buy your meals now.” Said Chichi.

As they started walking to the food stands, Goten tugged on his father’s pant leg.

“Dad? What’s an eating contest?” he asked.

“Why?”

“Well there is a sign right there that says there is going to be an ‘eating contest’ and I don’t know what that is. Do you have to use really good manners?” Goten asked.

“No. It’s just a contest to see who can eat the most food at one time.” Replied Goku.

“That’s a great idea!” said Bulma. “If all you saiyans enter, we will have gotten you fed for free. It won’t cost much to get the rest of us fed. I’ve actually been curious to see who could eat the most between you guys.”

“Woman! I am the Saiyan King! I will not compete in something as mediocre as an eating contest!” This being said, Vegeta crossed his arms and kept walking towards the food stands.

“Ok Vegeta. I understand.” Replied Bulma, with her own arms crossed and eyes closed. “I _was_ going to buy parts to make upgrades to the Gravity Room, but I can understand how paying for the massive amounts of food that you and Trunks are going to eat today is more important. Let’s go buy your food.”

Vegeta had stopped in his track and was steaming at what his wife had said. These were his choices?! Reduce himself and enter a human contest to eat, but get those upgrades for his continuous training to surpass Kakorot. OR save his dignity and simply buy food for himself and his son, but do without the much desired upgrades. . . . Graw!! He was a KING, damn it!! He should have both! He looked at his wife and knew what he had to do.

“Come on then Kakorot. I bet I can beat you at this as well.”

“You’re on Vegeta!” said Goku. Despite not being as aggressive as other saiyans, Goku still had a competitive nature and couldn’t resist the princes’ challenge. “Gohan? Goten? You guys want to join?”

“Yeah dad! We are hungry too!” replied Gohan.

“I don’t want to enter an eating contest dad.” Said Trunks.

“You’re going to enter.” Replied both Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, very much like Vegeta.

“Well the line for the contest is over there. You guys go find a seat and we will go sign up.” Said Goku.

Chichi, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 went and sat down in the audience. As everyone else looked around Piccolo was getting a strange ki reading from the people in front of them. He took a closer look. From the left to the right, there was a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She also had a large red bow in her hair that made her look even younger. She seemed to radiate a loving kind of ki, if that was even a thing. The next girl down, was a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a tough aura around her, but her ki felt somewhat nurturing. In the middle was a man with black hair. He was just sitting back and had his blue eyes on a blond that was on the stage. His ki felt earthy and royal. Seated next to him was a girl with short blue hair. She was focused on a book that she was reading. Her ki was intelligent. How he was feeling these things he had no idea. Ki’s measured your strength and they sure as hell didn’t give off an aura! His eyes slid to the last girl and met narrowed violet eyes. These eyes belonged to a raven haired girl who looked none too happy with him.

“What do you think you are doing?” she said quietly. Not the kind of quiet that indicated she didn’t want to be overheard. No, this was the kind of quiet that said she was very angry.

Piccolo tried to get a sense of her ki, but he was blocked. His attempt to read her had not gone unnoticed by the raven haired girl and, if possible, she seemed even more angry.

“Stay out of our heads!” Raye cried as she stood and turned to face him.

“Raye, what’s going on? Why are you yelling?” asked Darien.

“This green thing behind us has psychic abilities and was using them on you guys!” she replied.

This caused all of Serena’s friends to turn and glare at the Namek. Lita started popping her knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

“Hey!” said Krillin, “Leave him alone.”

“Him first, mop top!” snapped Lita

“Don’t speak to my husband like that.” Said 18, rather calmly. It has always been pretty hard to rile her.

“Girls, enough. The contest is about to start.” Said Darien.

With a final glare at the group behind them, the girls sat back down and faced the stage.

All the contestants walked onto the stage and the announcer began to call the names of the competitors. As he called Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten, all their friends started cheering and clapping. All except Piccolo and 18 of course. Chichi and Bulma, naturally, started to argue about which of their husbands would win. Then the announcer called Serena’s name. All the girls stood up, clapped and cheered. Darien just smiled and clapped from his seat.

Seeing that this was who the girls were here for, Piccolo tried to read her ki as he had the others, but as soon as he tried, he received a psychic bitch slap. His head pounding, he first looked to the raven haired girl. She was staring at the girl on stage, with a small smirk on her face. Raye knew what had happened. The slap didn’t feel like her ki, so he looked at the others who were with her. As soon as his eyes landed on the man with the girls, the man turned and looked at him.

‘ _Stay away from her. She is mine and I will kill you if try to get into her head’_ Darien sent this message via his own powers.

‘ _Just who are you people? What are you doing here?’_ asked Piccolo.

‘ _We are not here to cause any problems and that is all you need to know. Now leave us alone, or that headache will be the least of your worries.’_ replied Darien, as he turned back to the stage. Just to prove a point, he sent another, stronger, pulse. This time Piccolo could not stop the growl that came out of his mouth because of the pain. His companions turned to look at him.

“Are you alright Piccolo?” asked Krillin.

“Fine.” He replied.

“Alright people!! The eating contest will begin after we go over some rules. The duration of the contest will be 10 minutes. The goal is to eat as many bowls of the ramen as possible in that amount of time. The one with the most empty bowls at the end of the 10 minutes will receive 58670.00 yen!!! (this is about $500.00 in America).

Vegeta was sitting with a confident smirk, as was Trunks. Goku just tied the bib around his neck and looked anxious to be fed. Gohan looked anxious as well and Goten seemed happy to be with the guys. Serena had a shy smile on her face as she tied the bib around her neck.

“Let’s start the clock in 3. . 2. . 1!! And off they go!”

As soon as the starting buzzer when off, the guys started shoveling food into their mouths and chewed as fast as possible. Their friends cheered and what not, confident that one of them would win. Then they looked at the blond with the weird pigtails. They could not believe their eyes! She was four bowls ahead of the saiyans! She would simple slurp up the ramen and it didn’t even seem like she was chewing! How could a human eat so much so fast! They got super quiet and just watched her in amazement. The girls and Darien, however, were not the least bit surprised. They knew how Serena could pack it away.

At the end of the 10 minutes, the announcer called a halt and started counting the empty bowls.

The guys were pretty confident, until they looked at their “fan club”. Their friends had shocked looks on their faces.

“Here are the totals! Vegeta with 26 bowls! Trunks with 12! Goku with 28! Gohan with 25! Goten with 11! And, our winner, Serena! With 35 completely empty bowls!” cried the announcer.

“I win! I win! I win!!!” cried Serena as she jumped up and down. Her friends in the audience were also cheering for her. The saiyans were just sitting in their seats in shock. How had this tiny human eaten more than they had?!

The announcer gave Serena her prize and she joined her friends. They all hugged her and congratulated her.

“Woman! How did you eat that much?!” snarled Vegeta, as he and the other saiyans joined their own group of friends.

Serena turned and looked at the group with a smile on her face. Her friends and Darien also turned, but they were not smiling. Even Amy was looking at them with narrowed eyes.

“I like to eat. I also hear tell that I have a bottomless pit for a stomach.” Serena replied. She was still smiling, unaware of the looks on her friends’ faces. Piccolo decided to try once more to get a read on this girl. She couldn’t be human and out eat a saiyan. As he tried, he was attacked viciously by a psychic entity. He yelled out, grabbed his head, and hit the floor.

“Piccolo?! What’s wrong?!” cried Goku.

“My head! It feels like it is being split open!” he cried.

“What are you doing to him?! Leave him alone!” yelled Krillin at the other group. He started to power up.

“You’re doing this to him?” asked Goku with narrowed eyes. The rest of the fighters were also starting to power up.

“He was warned to stay out of our heads and Serena’s in particular. He didn’t listen and so he did this to himself!” said Raye.

“Raye? What’s going on? Why are you hurting him?” asked Serena. She had just noticed that all of her friends were glaring at the group in front of her.

“I am not doing this. Darien is. He is protecting you from this _thing_ that has tried to get into your head.” Replied Raye.

The Z fighters all turned their eyes to the man that was with the girls. The man named Darien. He simply returned their glare.

“I warned him to stay away from her. He chose not to listen. Thus he will be punished.” Said Darien.

“Whatever you are doing to my friend, stop it now. I don’t want to hurt you, but if you don’t let him go I will.” Said Goku. Piccolo was still writhing on the ground clutching his head.

“As if you could.” Replied Lita. “You want to start something? Bring it on!”

“Darien. Enough.” Said Serena.

“He was trying to get into your head Serena and we don’t know why. You know we have to protect you.” said Darien.

“I said enough!” Serena cried. Darien’s eyes met Serena’s and he knew she was serious. He nodded and ceased his attack on the green guy, but he also let Serena know that he was not happy with her decision.

Piccolo stopped writhing and was able to get to his feet with a little help from Krillin and Goku.

As soon as he was on his feet, Serena walked up to him, much to her guardians’ dismay. Serena stood in front of Piccolo and clasped her hands behind her back.

“Why were you trying to look into my head?” she asked.

“You’re ki, and that of your friends, is different. It doesn’t just reflect a power level, but also an aura. I have never known a ki to do something like that. I was curious about it and also wanted to know if you were an enemy of Earth.” He growled in response. His head might not have been under attack anymore but it still really hurt.

“We are not an enemy of Earth. We are guardians. Would you like to get your reading now?” said Serena.

“Serena!” cried her friends.

“Enough! We have nothing to hide.” Serena held out her hands to the Namek, as she now knew he was. As Piccolo started to reach for her hands, Darien stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I will not let her be unprotected. Guardians, protect us on this plain as I protect her on the other.” Ordered Darien. The girls nodded and moved towards their King and Queen. Raye and Mina stood next to Serena while Amy and Lita stood next to Darien. Serena smiled at Darien and extended her hands to Piccolo again. Piccolo took her hands and entered her mind. They stood like that for a while. The Z fighters were curious, but the guardians were on high alert. After all, they didn’t know a thing about these people.

When Piccolo emerged, he blinked a few times and looked, in shock, at Serena. He then did something that shocked everyone. He knelt before Serena and Darien and bowed his head. Serena and Darien smiled down at him. The Guardians took note of this and moved to stand behind the royal couple.

“Piccolo?! What in Kami’s name are you doing?” asked Goku.

Piccolo raised his head to look at Serena and Darien in question. Still smiling, they nodded their permission.

“This couple is the future King and Queen of the Earth. Serena will bring about an era of peace and prosperity that we have never known. No wars, no sickness, no poverty. The girls behind them are queens in their own right, but serve and protect Serena and Darien.” Said Piccolo.

The Z fighters were in shock! These people were going to rule the Earth?! How? When?

“I am the King of the Saiyans and you have never bowed to me.” Growled Vegeta.

“You tried to kill me on several occasions.” Replied Piccolo.

“Rise Piccolo. We are not royalty yet.” Said Serena. Piccolo stood.

“Not true.” Said Amy. “Serena is still the moon princess and Darien is still a prince of Earth.”

“Earth has a prince? Cool!” said Goku. He was back to his happy self, now that his friend was not in pain.

“Piccolo and his friends are also guardians. They have protected the Earth many times. Piccolo, I apologize for attacking you. Please understand that we must protect Serena no matter what. Without her there is no future.” Said Darien.

“No need to apologize majesty. I understand. If you should ever need help protecting the princess, please do not hesitate to call us. We will stand beside you.” said Piccolo.

“Yeah. We will be happy to help ensure a peaceful future. Our kids deserve it.” Said Goku

“I will not be reduced to a mere soldier in another King’s army! I am a King in my own right!” snapped Vegeta.

“Vegeta! If they are bringing peace to the world you will do whatever they ask! It’s our son who has to live in that future!” snapped Bulma.

“King Vegeta. We will never ask you to do something you don’t want. Please know that.” Said Serena.

“You called me King Vegeta. . .” whispered Vegeta.

“Of course. You are a King, as you said. My Guardians are also royalty. Queens in their own right. They work for a future of peace and I would never call them mere anything.” Replied Serena, with a small smile.

“I guess I could make an appearance. I always like a good fight.” Grumbled Vegeta. Being recognized as a king meant a lot to him. His friends were not in awe of his title, but these strangers, treated him as an equal in royal status. Of course he would help ensure a peaceful future for his son, but it was nice to finally be recognized as a king.

“We should be going. The fighting will start soon and you guys still need to eat.” said Serena with a smile to her friends.

“Yeah. We are actually in the fights and the rest of us have to eat too.” Said Goku.

“It was very nice to meet all of you. We should get together again.” Said Darien.

“I agree. I would like to test out your guardians. See if they are truly capable of protecting you.” said Vegeta with a smirk.

The girls just laughed.

“Maybe we should invite Amara. She would love to prove her abilities.” Said Lita.

“Hotaru too. She could put him on his ass.” Laughed Raye.

“Hmmm. I agree that Hotaru would be able to beat him, but remember, he is a king. Having a warrior king defeated by a child may not be the best way to ensure peaceful relations.” Said Amy, with her finger back on her lower lip, as she pondered this.

Vegeta started to growl at the girls, but his friends just laughed, thinking that the girls were playing a joke on him. Little did they know that little Hotaru Tomoe was the most powerful of all the Guardians and she could destroy the whole planet and everyone on it.

“Well we are off to eat. See you guys around and good luck in the tournament! We’ll be cheering for you!” said Serena with a bright smile as the group turned to leave.

All the Z fighters just watched her go. Something about that girl just made them happy. Lighter. Even Vegeta had a smirk on his face and not because he was being cocky. He was genuinely happy.

“There goes the future.” Said Gohan.

“Yeah. She really is something.” Said Goku and he brought Chichi to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
